PreMatch Warm Up
by azurezury
Summary: Korra and Tahno have a warm up session before their probending match. rival!tahnorra


Korra tied back her wet hair, smoothing her undershirt over her stomach before slipping on her underwear. Nothing like a shower to get her warmed up before a bending match. She was bending over to put on her socks when a hand slid over her bottom, giving her cheeks a good squeeze. She jerked up and turned around, ready to cold cock the bastard who was doing it. However, all she saw was Tahno's smirking face. He was already outfitted in his bending gear, hip cocked to the side to support his helmet.

"I was hoping to catch you in the showers." He murmured, stepping up close as she lowered her hands. She glared at him lightly. "You better be glad I didn't knock you upside that pretty head of yours." she muttered, punching him lightly in the chest. He only smirked, catching her hand and bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss the back of it before nipping on her fingertips. She shuddered and pulled her hand away. "What do you want?" she questioned, quirking a brow.

"Just wanted to give you a little reminder about who you belong to." His arms shot out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close as his lips sought out hers. Her eyes went big as his lips crushed against hers, his tongue slipping inside to curl around her own as he literally stole her breath. Her eyes slowly closed as she became more enthusiastic in the kiss, her fingers digging into his biceps.

They parted only because they were running out of air. She let out an audible gasp as his lips instantly attached to her neck, teeth biting down before letting his tongue soothe over it. He was marking her up and she didn't give a damn. Her head leaned back as his hand stroked across a covered breast, teasing the nipple into a hard peak. She groaned as she felt his hand drift across her exposed stomach, his flesh hot against her own.

"Mmm," he purred against her ear, tongue flicking out to stroke along the outer shell as he teased her through her panties. She bit her lip as his teeth took her earlobe and tugged at it. Who knew ears could be so sensitive, she thought with a shudder. She felt his fingers sneak past the cloth and at the first touch, her toes curled and she rocked up just a little. He peppered little kisses down her jaw and across her throat. He made his way to the other side and kissed and licked until his tongue was swirling along her pulse, feeling each beat pulse against his mouth.

"Ah!" She cried out as his fingers swirled along her clit. "I love that you're so vocal." he breathed against her skin, teeth scraping along her pulse again. Her fingers were digging hard into his uniform and she wondered faintly if he could feel it. Her eyes rolled as he continued to stroke her, making her body tighten like a coil, ready to spring. One digit skimmed along her entrance before slipping in. He cursed at the feeling of her body clamping down on his finger and it took a moment to work another one in there.

She was breathing harshly as he began to make shallow thrusts, his thumb pressing and circling that sensitive bundle of nerves quickly. The sound of cheers echoed in the locker room, signalling that the match was winding down. Their time was running out. Tahno realized that and curled his fingers inside of her, making sure that he was stimulating all he could. His lips claimed hers fiercely again, sucking and biting at her lower lip. A soft noise escaped from the back of her throat, signalling her impending climax. They were both panting and he began pressing directly on her, hoping to give her that push she needed to get over the edge.

Right as the final buzzer sounded with the cheers of the crowd, Korra hit her stride. Her body bucked and Tahno had to use his other hand to keep her still. His name was yelled out and a sense of satisfaction settled over him as he pulled his fingers from her. She slumped back against the nearby bench, her body flushed and sweat rolling down her neck. He slowly licked his fingers, making a show out of it as she watched. Her eyes were hazy with lust and he knew that if they weren't about to face off in a couple of minutes, she would have tackled him to the floor and ripped his pants off.

Which wouldn't be bad, considering they were feeling tight.

"I think I've made my message clear." He could already see forming marks along her skin where he had been biting down. "Good luck, Uh-vatar." he drawled as he turned around, picking up his helmet from where he had dropped it as he walked out. Korra glared at his ass, trying not to be swayed by it. She was going to get her revenge after the match, that much she knew.


End file.
